


May We Meet Again, In A Better Life

by WildXenomorph



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family, Goodbyes, Letters, M/M, Robin has no gender here, Sacrifices, basically Robin leaving behind letters for some Shepherds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildXenomorph/pseuds/WildXenomorph
Summary: Robin knows what must be done. Settling down at their desk, quill in hand, they begin to write their farewells.





	1. Frederick

**Author's Note:**

> “Yesterday brought the beginning, tomorrow brings the end, though somewhere in the middle we became the best of friends.” -Unknown

Frederick, 

This is an important letter, for your eyes only. 

As you know, Chrom and I do not quite agree on our plan for taking Grima down. I swore to him that I wouldn't land the final blow, but the longer I mull over it, the more I know I have to. I'm going to go back on my word, as much as I wish not to. I don't know what will happen when I strike my future self down. Naga will be able to teleport the Shepherds to safety, myself excluded. I don't know if I'll vanish instantly, maybe I'll slowly fade… Nonetheless, there may be no time for final goodbyes. Which leads me to the purpose of this letter. 

I love Chrom with every fiber of my being. Lucina and Morgan are in good hands, I know. I don't have the heart to tell them, or leave them a letter. When I'm gone, make sure they know I loved them, and that I did what I had to for their futures. 

Please keep a close eye on Morgan, as well. I spoke with Lucina privately and she informed me that Morgan had turned and joined Grima in the future. Morgan will likely never know, but I'd like for you to be aware that he needs to be kept away from any Grimleal. My brother, Henry, should be able to help him control his magic better–although I would not object to someone like Meriel sitting in and keeping an eye on them. 

I know Lucina will be fine, she's strong like her father. Oh, and when Inigo finally proposes to her, tell them they have my blessing. 

With Lissa and Emmeryn at his side, Chrom will do well as exalt. Ylisse is lucky to have him, and the Shepherds. But there will still be the looming threat of the Grimleal and Plegia. Hopefully after seeing their god fall, the Grimleal will disband. Plegia will be without a leader, they will end in either chaos or a dictatorship. In all truth, I am the heir to the Plegian throne, but some things are more important than power. 

I've made this letter far too long, my apologies. 

I wish you the best, and farewell, Frederick,   
Sincerely,   
Robin of Ylisse


	2. Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for a while, leave footprints on our hearts, and we are never, ever the same.” -Flavia Weedn

Henry, 

I am going to die tomorrow when I take down Grima. I'm leaving most of my tomes in your possession, please take care of them. I ask that you learn them well, and kindly teach them to your nephew, Morgan would truly appreciate it. 

I hope you finally find the guts to propose to Tharja. Quite literally, I am surprised that Risen guts are difficult to find and even harder to morph into a ring. 

In all seriousness, I will miss you. I apologize for the bloody mess I'll be leaving in my wake. I suppose you'll enjoy the bloodbath though. 

I love you, older brother. Goodbye,   
Sincerely,   
Robin of Ylisse


	3. Gaius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “No distance of place or lapse of time can lessen the friendship of those who are thoroughly persuaded of each other’s worth.” -Robert Southey

Gaius,

I won’t be around to give you the payment for your service after tomorrow. I’m having this letter and candy reward sent to you in advance. 

I hope that your future endeavors go well. Maybe you’d even consider remaining with the Shepherds? I’m sure everyone would be happy to have you stick around for a while longer.

As much as you’re convinced otherwise, Gaius, you are not a bad person. You have morals, beliefs, and you have close friends among the Shepherds. Even Chrom agrees that you are welcome to stay. 

You easily could have killed Emmeryn that night, but you didn’t. I recognize a good man when I see one.

I hope you’ll consider that.

Hoping for your sweet, sweet future,  
Sincerely,  
Robin of Ylisse


End file.
